The lost college love
by softqirls
Summary: Brian and Meredith meet for the first time. How will their relationship develop? This is an adaptation of another fanfif called "the lost highchool love" by criminalmindsfanfic on wattpad, all credits go to them, i only adapted and rewrote some parts :) a breredith story
1. Chapter 1

Brians POV

I walk in. It's my first day of college. I miss my home but maybe people won't bug me. I decided to switch from sweater vests to regular t-shirts and I got my hair cut shorter. Maybe I might fit in...

But then again I can't get rid of my smarts and shyness like my sweaters. I sigh and walk into my homeroom. I look around nervously and sit in an empty seat."Hello class, I'm I put sticky notes on lockers your names are on them go find your lockers". Everyone stands up. I walk into the hallway and find my locker. Next to Meredith Stepien. I have a locker next to a girl?! A brunette comes toward me. Is that Meredith? She opens the locker next to me. Must be...

I take off the sticky note and put the books I hate with me in my locker.

"what the fuck?!" I turn around and see a big guy standing there.

"Shakespeare? I can smell looser from here. Hey Frank, we have new meat!".

Sigh. Not this again. I close my locker and walk back into my seat.

She tells us about what the class is about and soon the bell rings. I pick up some of my books and start walking to… theater… that's what my schedule says anyways.

I bump into someone and see papers fly everywhere. Nice going Brian. I bend down and start picking up the other persons papers. We both look up and I notice it's that Meredith girl. We are both looking into each other's eyes but soon I break it.

"sorry I uh, knocked into you…" I say.

"no, its fine, I'm Meredith" she holds out her hand. I shake it. "are you going to tell me your name?" she giggles.

"oh uh, Brian" I say. I realize we are still holding hands. She pulls out a pen and starts writing something.

"this is my number, call me sometime" she says.

I look up and she bites her lip.

"o-okay" I say trembling.

She giggles and stands up. I look up at her.

"bye" she gives a small wave.

I start picking up my stuff and stand up. Maybe college won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MEREDITHS POV

Wow that Brian guy is really sexy, not that I care…

Oh well I gave him my number and he took it so that went well. I walk to class with a big smile and I see Lauren, my roommate.

"Lo!" I scream.

"Mere!" she says and comes up to me.

"Okay, you need to give me your number" I say while opening my backpack.

"Yeah but speaking of giving numbers, I saw you giving that guy your number..." she says, and I smile.

"You saw that?!" I ask.

"Yes! He´s totally yummy! Nice catch" she nudges me.

"Hey! He is mine" I say nudging her.

Just then he walks in.

"Oh my god" I cover my face.

"Ooooh its him, what's his name?"

"Brian…" I whisper.

"HEY! Brian! Mere wants you to sit next to her!" she screams

"Lauren…" I say through my teeth. She laughs.

"I'm gonna go and sit with Joey". She says and goes to the back of the classroom. Joey and her starting chatting months ago when they found out they were going to the same university and studying the same career, they also kinda started dating.

"I'm sorry about my friend" I say, and he sits down next to me.

He laughs. His laugh is so cute!

"its fine" he says calmly.

LAURENS POV

I'm watching them laugh and talk.

"What are you doing?" Joey asks.

"Watching Mere and Brian".

"Who's Brian? He asks.

"Some yummy guy Mere wants to get her hands on" I say.

"Hey what about me? I'm yummy!" he says half angry. I kiss his cheek.

"Yes, you are" I say and he pouts.

"Hey! I was joking I don't think he's yummy, come on I don't like him, I couldn't do that to mere…".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

JOES POV

Ive had my eye on that girl Lauren something. Im just looking at the back of her head while she talks to Joey Ritcher. I envy him. She is really pretty but she had to go with him instead of me. Of course.

"Something is bothering you?" Dylan asks

"ah nothing" I say brushing it off.

"oh I think that something is bothering you and I think it has brown hair and starts with an L"

I roll my eyes and smirk. How does he know what i'm thinking?

"I take that as a yes" he says.

"how come I can't get a girlfriend?" I sigh

"why don't you go after that girl called Denise?"

"I don't know… what if she says no?" I say sadly

"hey you gotta give it a try". He says. He's right. I should ask her out.

"that's dylan" I say

"enough with the talking you two in the back" he professor says. We look at each other and stop taking.

The class continues and after a few minutes the bell rings. I go out of the classroom and see Denise. I should ask her out now, this is my moment. I go and walk up to her.

"hey you are Denise right?" I ask nervously.

"yeah and you are…?" she asks

"oh i'm Joe I-" I was trying to say when the bell rings.

"sorry joe I have to go bye" she waves and goes away. That didn't go as planned.

BRIANS POV

I'm in my computer doing some work in the classroom hoping the class will end up soon so k can go back to my dorm.

"something wrong?" asks someone. I look up and see a girl standing in front of me.

"uhh excuse me?" I ask.

"oh sorry, my name is Jaime". She holds out her hand and I shake it.

"are you gonna tell me your name?" she asks.

"oh yeah i'm Brian" I say and she nods.

"so, how are things going with Mere?" she asks as if everyone knew it.

"wait how- how do you know her?" I ask confused.

"she and lauren live next to my dorm, that's how we met" she says

"oooh right" I say nodding.

"well so how are things going?" she asks

"eh I don't know I mean she only gave me her number not that much happened"

"all right so are you gonna call her or what?" she asks happily.

"I don't know yet probably yes" I say in a rush.

"ok perfect" she says and stands up. "ill go now so bye" she says and waves.

"bye what do you mean by bye-"I ask as I realize the class was over and I was alone in the classroom. Well that was something. I pick up my stuff and leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

MEREDITHS POV

Classes end soon and all I can think about is that Brian guy. He's really attractive. I hope he calls me tonight because he seems really sweet. I look over and see him. A smile grows on my face and I start walking over when 3 guys walk up to him. They are bullies. I decide not to go.

"hey nerd" one pushes him.

I want to go over but I don't want to get mixed in all of this.

"l-leave me a-alone" he stutters out.

"trying to cover up the fact that you're a nerd sure I thought at first you looked pretty cool but Shakespeare pointed to looser" the other says. I love Shakespeare.

They push him against a wall and his back slides down. He covers his faced as they punch and kick him repeatedly. I stop in my tracks.

"you weird ass!" the third shouts.

The other picks him up and slams his face against the wall. They slam his face over and over. That's it I can't take it. I run over to them.

"that's it scram…" I say. They don't move.

"get the fuck out of here or ill tell the authorities" I say. They all run off. I walk over Brian. He's on the ground covering his face. I hear his whimpers. I sit down next to him.

"are you okay?" I ask.

He looks up and he's cut everywhere. It looks like his nose is broken. There's blood matted on his hair. But the one thing I notice the most are the years steaming down his face. The dead look in his eyes.

"no" he says. He starts crying in his hands. I put my hand on his leg. I look up and that's when I notice the scars everywhere on his arms.

"Brian"

He looks up and I gran his arm. I look at the scars.

"why do you do that?" I whisper.

"because I hate myself" he says.

"why?!" I ask.

"everyone hates me. I done have anyone anymore. No one. No one loves me no one likes me. I'm useless. I'm a piece of shit. I don't belong anywhere" I hug him. He sobs in my shoulder.

"hey we need to get you cleaned up okay?" I ask. I take his hand and help him up. We start walking and his head is down the whole time.

"you're not useless"I tell him.

"yes I am" he says.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" I snap. He looks up startled. But then down again.

Once we get to my dorm I walk in and try to ignore Lauren.

"what happened to him?" oh my god is he okay?" she asks worried.

"Brian please go to the bathroom to clean up i'll help you in a minute" I say to him. He nods and walks to the bathroom.

"lauren he's depressed, and he wants to die, he has scars all over his arms" I say in the verge of crying.

"oh my god Mere, what do we do?" she asks me

"I don't know yet… I don't know" I say while walking to the bathroom. I open the door and he is not there. I go out to the corridor.

"BRIAN!" I shout. But he's nowhere to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

MEREDITHS POV

Later that night I flop in bed and try to sleep. Why did he have to leave? I cry a little bit. Ya Mere maybe because you don't even know his last name! but I really like him, he's really nice… he's sweet and cute and ugh. Besides it looks like he needs a shoulder to cry on. I want that shoulder to be mine. I want to help him though everything.

Just when I was about to drift out my phone cell rings.

"WHOS CALLING AT THIS HOUR" I whisper, obviously.

"Brian Holden" a voice says.

"Brian…?" I say.

"i'm sorry I left today I couldn't take it." He says.

"couldn't take what?" I ask.

"inviting someone else into my horrible life" he says.

"I want to help you" I say.

"I don't need your help" he says.

"my best friend from middle school killed herself" I say angrily.

"…oh"

"yeah so I don't want that to happen to you!"

"meredith we just met"

"so what? Let's get to know each other" I say. "i'll start first, my name is Meredith Stepien"

"my name is Brian Holden"

**next day**

Me and Bri talked on the phone for three hours. I stayed up until 2 am. I can't wait to see him today. I mean we are not dating(I wish) but i just have this crush on him. i go to class and I see him and go up to him.

"hi" I say

"hey" he says.

"so I need to ask you something" I say.

"go ahead" he says confused.

"so I was wondering if you would…"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

BRIANS POV

"if you would let me help you" she says.

Oh. I thought she was going to- never mind. I'm stupid for thinking that.

"no" I say.

"please Brian!"

"Meredith why would you even want to help me?!"

"because" she says as she touches my hand. " you seem like a sweet sensitive caring person who doesn't deserve to have depression" I look up.

"really? You would want to help me?" I ask whispering.

"yeah" she says and she hugs me. "I want to be here for you" she whispers. We release from the hug.

After that classes start. It's kind of interesting but i'm more interested on the girl sitting next to me. Luckily the class goes by quite quickly. We are walking out of the classroom when someone trips me. My face hits the floor and everyone starts laughing. I hold up tears and stand up. It really hurt.

"everyone stop laughing, you are all jerks" Meredith says". It's quiet. We walk off the classroom.

"are you okay Bri?" she asks me. ""Bri?""

"ya I guess" I say.

"Its going to be okay"

"i'm not so sure" I say. She takes my hand and drags me somewhere more private.

"Bri my friend used to say the same all the time and I told her that everything is going to be okay but she never listened. She's not here with us anymore. I don't want that to happen to you" she tears up.

"meredith don't-"

"I don't want you to loose your life" she hugs me. "because you have a whole life ahead of you"

"h-how are you going to help me?" I ask.

"I don't know but i'm going to help as much as I can."

"i'm not sure if I can do this ive been cutting since years ago…"

"you're going to be able to do this… because i'm going to go through it with you" she says.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

MEREDITHS POV

*two months later*

I walk to class and Brian comes up to me.

"Hey mere!"

"hey bri"

"how are you?" I ask him.

"good, i'm good" he says.

Ever since the day I told him i'd help I did. He has stopped self harming and now he's enjoying life. He smiles everyday. He still has to deal with the bullies but he doesn't mind much anymore.

I met his parents over the past two months. They are really nice people.

Also we are only friends… everytime I went over or he came over I just wanted to grab his face and kiss him. But I didn't. So now i'm pretty sure i'm friend zoned.

I sigh.

"something wrong mere?" he asks.

"no, everything's fine" I smile.

"so I heard there's a new profesor to this class" he says.

"yep, I wonder who he is…" I say.

"heeeeeeey!" I turn around and it's Lauren. She catches up to us. She eyes Brian which makes me hit her.

"excuse us" I say to Brian. We run up ahead.

"don't look at him like that!"

"ok sorry but hes hot!" she says and laughs. "Why havent you asked him out yet?"

"well I want him to ask me out first!" I say.

"you're going to loose him, ive seen a lot of girls try to- you know" she says.

"like who?" I ask.

"like a lot girl, i'm serious" she says.

I walk down back to him.

"so listen bri uhhh i-"

"wait hold on ive got a call" he picks up. "hello… uh hi Ali…uh no… not really… sounds fantastic… ok bye" he hungs up. "ali just asked me out…" he says smiling.

"g-great!" I say.

I go to the bathroom and wipe some tears away that brian didn't notice.

"mere what's wrong" I turn around and it's Jaime.

"brian got asked out by ali" I say and another tear comes down.

"you can still get him"

"h-how?" I ask.

"I don't know but make sure he makes a move do something to make him and then bam you'll get him he will call off the date and you're together"

"are you sure that will work?"I ask.

"mhmm do it" she says.

I thank her and leave. She's right. I WANT Brian I NEED him… so I have to fight for him…


End file.
